harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley
:Harvest Moon: Sugartown (Known as Bokujou Monogatari: Sugar Mura to Minna no Negai in Japan) is a farming simulator game being developed for Sony's PSP. It is rumored to be either a sequel or an enhanced remake of Save the Homeland. It will include marriage and more paths to save the homeland, and will feature Jack, the protagonist of Save the Homeland, to reappear in the game as well. Story :The protagonist must once again save the homeland by finding a way to save the village from being torn down to build into an amusement park called "Leisure Land". By choosing different paths, you can find up to 16 ways to save the homeland. Marriage :Marriage has been confirmed. So far there has been eight confirmed brides. Gwen - A young woman with a big heart who loves the village very much. She is very distant with outsiders and can even have a harsh tongue at times. She loves animals -- especially horses. She is named Sarah in PAL reigons. Laila - Lyla is the owner of a flower shop, she's always happy and smiling. She might be a bit older and more mature than she seems. Lyla loves to dream her days away in her shop and is a very romantic young woman. She dreams of falling in love. A screenshot can be viewed below. Alice - She a confirmed character that is new to Harvest Moon. Alice is the manager of the company that plans to convert Sugar Village into "Leisure Land", she will occasionally visit the village to cause trouble and hamper progress. Dia - The spoiled girl that lives at the villa with Gina and Martha. She was left in Martha's care when her parents divorced, and this seems to have left a bit of an emotional scar on her. It will take some patience getting her to open up and realize the mistakes she made, but it will definitely be worth it. Gina - Gina works in the village alongside Martha. She is a sweet, subservient young woman who had grown up beside Dia as her chambermaid. She always has others on her mind and never seems to stop giving it her all. Gina harbors a secret passion and a wonderful skill for tailor work. Katie - This young lady LOVES sweets. She is a precocious 16 year old who wants to grow up before her time. She works with her grandfather in his cafe in the daytime, but is forbidden from entering the building at night when it is transformed into a bar. Sometimes she may be a little too sensitive about her less than wonderful cooking. Aurelia - Aurelia is a Sister who came to Sugar Valley with Chester. She is always supporting him and follows him wherever he goes. She is a strong-willed young woman with a bit of a straightforward nature, but she displays grace when playing the Ocarina. Harvest Goddess - The great protector of the land. She has magical powers and gives blessing to the land with nature and beauty. Marriage Requirments :Nothing has been revealed about the requirements for marriage yet. Will post information as soon as possible. Crops :All of the crops from Save the Homeland will return in Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish. This includes: *Breadfruit *Potatoes *Tomatoes *Corn There should be more crops avalible in SVEW. Will post more information when avalible. Animals :All of the animals from Save the Homeland will make an apperence Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish. This Includes: *Cows *Chickens *Horse In addition to these animals, a Dog will also be avalible. External Links Ranch Story.UK/Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish Screenshots | Category:Games Category:Playstation Portable